Drink the Poison Lightly
by Rosie O'Reilly
Summary: Installment two in the QLFFC. Caerphilly Catapults, Chaser 3. Optional prompts: "I can honestly say that I do not care." and "Fear is only a verb if you let it be." Inspired by the lyrics from 3OH!3's I'm Not the One. Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!


**_Hope you guys enjoy this and you can see the lyrics shine through. I've never done this before, so...  
Feedback is always appreciated :)_**

_"Drink the poison lightly  
'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you  
I know, 'cause I've been there too."  
I'm Not the One-3OH!3_

* * *

"Do you think I don't know what you're going through? You think I have no idea?! Draco, I know more than you believe or want to realize!" Narcissa Malfoy whispered loudly at her son. Lucius was in the next room, entertaining his _guests_. "I watched this take over your father and my sister. Do you think I want to see this happen to you? There is nothing more that I'd like to do other than protect you, keep you close to me and keep you innocent, like you were as a child."

"I'm not a child anymore, mother! I'm seventeen. I know what I'm doing, and I know what this will take from me. I can handle myself. I don't need your help, thank you." The pale, blonde boy retorted. The look on his mother's face was one of pure shock, rejection, and anger. A frail hand drew back and slapped the boy across the face.

"You dare not speak to your mother that way! Just because you are under The Dark Lord's control now doesn't mean you know everything and can treat me however you like. I've been involved in this mess longer than you."

"I can honestly say that I don't care, mother. I'm still going to do this the way I intended to from the start. Haven't you known me long enough to realize that yet?"

"Yes, but not under circumstances as grave as these. Do you realize what this task entails?"

"I believe I do. Now, if you'll excuse me." Draco retreated to the room over, taking his seat at the long, mahogany table again. Narcissa followed shortly after, a pained expression on her face. The rest of the meeting passed in a strained silence, maybe even more strained than usual because of Draco's and Narcissa's brief interlude. As everyone was chatting and going back to their respective daily tasks, Narcissa pulled her sister, Bellatrix aside.

"Bella, I need your help. Draco's in danger because of the task he just received. I'm afraid he's won't be able to fulfill it."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Cissy, you should be proud that the Dark Lord has chosen Draco. It's an honor. If the Dark Lord says he should, then he shall!"

"Please, Bella. I'm begging you." She looked up at her younger sister with pleading, doe like eyes.

Finally, the black haired one responded. "No. Draco has been given the task and therefore, Draco shall fulfill it. No one but him must accomplish this."

* * *

A rain filled morning dawned on Malfoy Manor. Hurriedly, Cissy dressed in dark clothes, grabbed her charcoal dress coat and glided down the stairs for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Bella, come with me. We have some errands to run." Her sister glided over to her and grabbed her arm, and they promptly disapparated.

"Cissy, you can't do this! He can't be trusted!" Bellatrix yelled at the elder black sister once she realized where they were going.

"The Dark Lord trusts him."

"The Dark Lord's mistaken."

"Shh!" Narcissa hissed as they heard children giggling. They pressed against the walls on either side of the alley so as for the children to pass by without noticing the pair. Narcissa raised her hand and rapped thrice on the wooden door with glass panels in it. The witches stood there in the pouring rain holding their hoods over their faces. Finally, a timid man with long nails and patchy hair peeked past the opening he'd just made. He stared at them for a few seconds before leading them in and taking them to Severus Snape's study. He was reading _The Daily Prophet_ when they walked in.

He let the paper fold down on itself, glanced at them and said, "Run along, Wormtail." Then he flicked his wand to whisk Wormtail out and slam the door shut. He offered them pumpkin juice, of which Narcissa accepted.

Tersely, she sat down in one of his chairs before proceeding with her reason for being there. "I—I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of it."

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak. Put it down, Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours." He switched subjects briskly, staring at the deranged witch until she roughly dropped whatever she was holding back onto the mantle. "As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa."

"You? The Dark Lord told you?" Bella looked at him suspiciously, impatiently awaiting his answer. No doubt that he'd eavesdropped in order to tell the other side of the plan to get rid of Dumbledore.

Snape regarded her with cold disdain. "Your sister doubts me." He paused, continuing to stare her down. "Understandable. Over the years I've played my part well. So well, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." Bellatrix mock snored, her dislike for his double task evident. "Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a _fool_ would question it." He responded forcefully.

Breaking their little quarrel, Narcissa butted in, "I don't doubt you, Severus."

"You should be honored, Cissy. As should Draco." The younger witch sneered, brushing passed them both and proceeding to snoop around once more.

"He's just a boy." Narcissa looked up at Severus, silently challenging him to help her.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it _might_ be possible for me to help Draco." He stood there, rather indifferently, as he had been the whole time, never making it evident if he was doing this because he genuinely wanted to, or because he was just humoring the woman.

The half black, half blonde haired woman stood up, offering him a little smile of gratitude. "Severus."

"Swear to it." Bella said darkly from the corner. Narcissa turned and gave her sister a slightly confused and hurt look, while Snape's expression soured a tiny bit more. "Make the Unbreakable Vow. It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort, but when it matters the most, he'll just slither back into his hole." Bella came around and rested her chin on his shoulder from behind, taunting him. "Coward." She spat in his face as she walked back to her original spot.

"Take out your wand." Snape drawled slowly. Bella turned around, gasping in shock. Snape and Narcissa locked arms, and Bellatrix performed the ritual.

* * *

September first came, as it always did, year after year. Classes started, full steam ahead, as the students tried to get away from all the darkness that had been prominent during the summer.

0000000000

The first Saturday in November came. It was snowing, but that never stopped students from enjoying a little outing in Hogsmeade. Snape watched Draco trudge up the stairs from the dungeons. Only a few minutes ago had they completed the spells to curse the necklace, and now he was off to deliver the necklace to some unknowing victim who would then gift it to Dumbledore. Snape ached for the boy, remembering how it felt to have to accomplish the Dark Lord's tasks.

0000000000

Sometime in December, when the holiday festivities were going strong, Snape helped Draco brew some poison for the alcohol he was to get to Dumbledore through means of Slughorn.

"Draco, are you absolutely positive you want to go through with this? You can always leave the task to me. No one will have to know." He asked Draco as he sat in the dungeons, sulking over having to find a way to smuggle the mead into Slughorn's gift section.

"I don't want you're help! I was chosen for this! What I would like, however, what I would like is for you to quit asking me that. It's quite annoying having you constantly telling me that you'd be more than happy to do it!"

"Alright, then. I was only wondering based on your facial expressions."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to accomplish this. It shouldn't be that hard." Draco added as more of an afterthought, as if trying to convince himself more so than the professor.

"Okay, I'll drop the matter. And remember, Draco: fear is only a verb if you let it be."

"I know, I know. And it'd be nice if you'd stop telling me that as well."

The poisoned mead failed miserably as well, for Slughorn had used it in celebration with Potter and Weasley, and Weasley had swallowed it. Potter, and his sudden and unexplained interest in potions saved him with a bezoar. Pity.

0000000000

Near the end of the school year, Draco had finally finished mending the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Only a day stood between when Draco had to perform his task.

0000000000

Draco Malfoy stood in the bathroom, staring himself down in the mirror. _You can do this. You've been preparing for this all year! It can't be that hard. Of course, it would have been easier had the necklace or the mead actually made it to their final destination. But, like they always say, 'If you want something done right the first time, do it yourself.' _He splashed water on his face to try and calm down a little. _Get ahold of yourself, you little git! Stop it! No—don't cry! Stop!_ He scolded himself mentally, hanging his head and sobbing like a little school girl. _Malfoy's don't cry, Draco! You _must_ do this! Your life and your family's depend on this! It's only one simple task, a few words spoken and a wand pointed. _

"I know what you did, Malfoy." Draco whirled around, shock and panic coursing through him at being caught in this state. "You hexed her, didn't you?" _Potter. Of course it had to have been him. _Draco threw a wordless spell, shattering a mirror. Harry ducked and retaliated. Water pipes exploded. There was silence, then more spells flung under a row of bathroom stalls.

"Sectum Sempra!" the green eyed boy shouted. He heard a grunt, and then nothing. Upon further inspection, his opponent lay in a pool of water, lacerations appearing on his body, blood seeping out in a seemingly endless stream, towards the drain. A man in billowing black robes appeared on the scene, having been informed by a timid fourth year of their squabble. He stared at Harry for a second, before bending down. The assailant quickly retreated.

"Vulnera sanentur…" Snape droned. _Draco, I told you to let me handle this task. This is only the beginning. _"Vulnera sanentur…" _Imagine the other impossible things the Dark Lord will ask you to accomplish, if you go through with this. Tomorrow, he could ask you to kill your mother, your father or your aunt if they don't please him the correct way. _"Vulnera sanentur…" He pressed his wand on the cuts, making them disappear as quickly as they'd come. _Anyone close to you is at risk. Draco, I wish you'd just let me help you. There's no harm in asking for it. I know. I've had to swallow my pride on multiple occasions. _"Vulnera sanentur…" _Stop while you're ahead. I don't even know why your parents let you into this mess in the beginning. You've no idea the horrible things he can have people accomplish, just for fun. _"Vulnera sanentur…" With his charge all healed up, no inkling of any type of injury, internally or externally, he helped Draco up. "Alright, Draco?"

The blonde brushed his professor off harshly. "I'm fine, thank you. And once again, I don't need help from the likes of you!" and with that he stalked off.

_Ah, but you're already in too deep. _The professor sighed and walked off resignedly, to go speak with the headmaster.

* * *

~~~~~~C'EST FINI~~~~~~


End file.
